Stumme Schreie in der Dunkelheit
by DarkMoldo
Summary: Ein kleines Digimondrama... sorry, gerade null Kreativität! *g*


Erstmal die Ãœblichen Hinweise:  
  
Digimon gehÃ¶rt nicht mir, sondern irgendjemandem, der sowieso viel zu viel Geld hat und mir es nicht erlaubt selbst ein bisschen was damit zu verdienen, was ich deshalb auch nicht tun werde, obwohl ich das ungerecht finde.  
  
Jetzt mÃ¶chte ich noch darauf hinweisen, dass mich die wunderbar dramatische Geschichte "CanÂ´t change what I`ve done" (lest sie, es lohnt sich!) von YamatoIshida dazu inspirierte diese Geschichte zu schreiben. Ihr findet seine Geschichte auf http://www.animexx.de!  
  
Stumme Schreie in der Dunkelheit  
  
Es war Dunkel in seinem Zimmer. Durch die zugezogenen VorhÃ¤nge drang nur noch wenig Licht, da es schon spÃ¤t war. Nur die Schreibtischlampe war eingeschaltet.  
  
TK lag auf seinem Bett. Seit einer Woche hatte er die Tage dort verbracht. Er fÃ¼hlte sich elend. Am liebsten hÃ¤tte schon seit Tagen laut geschrieen, aber er brachte keinen Laut heraus. Er schaffte es nicht einmal mit jemanden zu reden. So blieb er jeden Tag in seinem Zimmer und schrie stumm in sich hinein. Das verursachte ihm groÃŸe Schmerzen. Keine kÃ¶rperliche, seelische Schmerzen.  
  
Da Ferien waren, verlieÃŸ er sein Zimmer nur zum Essen.  
  
Die ganze Woche Ã¼ber stellte er sich immer wieder die gleichen Fragen:  
  
Warum? Wieso er?  
  
Alles hatte damit begonnen, dass sie zum Zelten gefahren waren. Sie, dass heiÃŸt die alten und neuen Digiritter. Ausgenommen Mimi, die war und ist ja in den USA. Schon bei der Zeltaufteilung begann das "Unheil" fÃ¼r den blonden Jungen.  
  
Eigentlich waren ja ihre Eltern an TKs UnglÃ¼ck schuld. Sie hatten darauf bestanden, dass Jungen und MÃ¤dchen in getrennten Zelten schlafen. So musste er mit Davis ein Zelt beziehen.  
  
Musste er wirklich? Nein, damals wollte er es gerne so. Jetzt verfluchte er sich dafÃ¼r.  
  
Anfangs war noch alles in Ordnung gewesen. Sie amÃ¼sierten sich prÃ¤chtig.  
  
Doch schon am zweiten Abend geschah es das erste mal.  
  
Er saÃŸ mit Davis im Zelt. Als sie schlafen gehen wollten zog Davis sich um. Als dieser nur noch in Unterhose vor TK stand, als er seinen gebrÃ¤unten und durchtrainierten KÃ¶rper direkt vor ihm sah, Ã¼berkam TK zum ersten Mal dieses merkwÃ¼rdige GefÃ¼hl.  
  
War es wirklich zum ersten mal? Oder hatte er schon frÃ¼her gespÃ¼rt?  
  
Damals, als er ihn zum ersten mal auf dem Schulhof seiner zu jener Zeit neuen Schule gesehen hatte?  
  
Damals, vor zwei Jahren, war das GefÃ¼hl da auch schon da gewesen?  
  
Ja.  
  
Ja, er hatte es auch zu jenem Zeitpunkt in sich gehabt.  
  
Damals hatte er es jedoch nicht einordnen kÃ¶nnen und es schnell wieder vergessen.  
  
In diesem Moment war es wiedergekehrt. Und diesmal wusste er die Bedeutung.  
  
Er verdrÃ¤ngte dieses GefÃ¼hl zunÃ¤chst, doch bald sollte es erneut zurÃ¼ckkehren. Schon am nÃ¤chsten Abend war es wieder da. Und dieses Mal lieÃŸ es ihn nicht mehr los. Es war sehr warm geworden und Davis hatte beschlossen, sich zum schlafen nur eine Hose an zu ziehen. Es war grausam fÃ¼r TK, Davis nackten OberkÃ¶rper nur einen halben Meter von ihm entfernt zu sehen. Am liebsten hÃ¤tte er ihm in jenem Moment alles gesagt, ihm alles gestanden. Doch er wusste nicht wie er es ihm sagen sollte. Ob er es ihm Ã¼berhaupt sagen sollte.  
  
Wenn er es getan hÃ¤tte, was wÃ¤re danach?  
  
WÃ¤re dann alles beim alten geblieben?  
  
MÃ¶glicherweise wÃ¼rden sich seine Freunde von TK abwenden? Aber waren sie nicht seine Freunde, um ihn in solch schwierigen Zeiten zu unterstÃ¼tzen?  
  
Aber was, wenn sie es nicht taten?  
  
Oder fÃ¼hlte Davis vielleicht genauso wie er selbst? Nein, dass glaubte TK nicht. Dass er TKs GefÃ¼hle erwidern wÃ¼rde, schien ausgeschlossen. SchlieÃŸlich versuchte Davis, seit TK ihn kannte, mit Kari zusammen zu kommen.  
  
Kari...  
  
Was wÃ¤re mit ihr gewesen? Sie und TK kannten sich jetzt schon so lange.  
  
Er hatte niemals etwas besonderes gespÃ¼rt, wenn er sie gesehen hatte. Sie wurden oft von den anderen als ein Paar bezeichnet, was jedoch nie der RealitÃ¤t entsprochen hatte. Die beiden waren zwar seit ihren ersten Abenteuern in der Digiwelt gut befreundet und hatten sich Ã¶fters getroffen, aber es war eben nie mehr als eine gute Freundschaft gewesen.  
  
Aber was, wenn sie ihn lieben wÃ¼rde?  
  
Dann wÃ¼rde er sie wahrscheinlich sehr verletzen. Dann wÃ¼rde es ihr wahrscheinlich so schlecht gehen wie TK jetzt. Das konnte er nicht machen. Das wÃ¤re doch egoistisch, jemand anderen unglÃ¼cklich zu machen, damit es einem selber besser geht. Aber... Aber, eigentlich wusste er doch gar nicht, ob sie ihn liebte. Was wÃ¤hre wenn sie gar nicht... Aber es kÃ¶nnte genauso gut sein, dass sie...?  
  
TK wurde von seinen Gedanken jetzt regelrecht zerrissen. Schon wieder kamen die stummen, schmerzenden Schreie in ihm auf.  
  
Er konnte sie einfach nicht mehr ertragen. Doch er fand keine LÃ¶sung. Er wÃ¤lzte sich auf seinem Bett hin und her, bis sein Blick zufÃ¤llig auf den Schreibtisch fiel. Das einzige, auÃŸer der Lampe, was dort lag, war sein Taschenmesser. Langsam erhob sich TK, schritt zum Schreibtisch hinÃ¼ber und nahm das Taschenmesser in die Hand. Er betrachete es einen Moment.  
  
Zum gleichen Zeitpunkt ertÃ¶nte die TÃ¼rklingel. Frau Takaishi Ã¶ffnete die TÃ¼r. Es war Matt.  
  
"Was machst du so spÃ¤t noch hier?" fragte sie ihn.  
  
Er antwortete: "Ich freu' mich auch dich zu sehen. Ist TK da?"  
  
"Ja, klar. Aber dem geht es nicht gut. Ich glaube, er hat Sommergrippe."  
  
"Das hat er uns beim Zelten auch gesagt. Aber ich glaube, er ist nicht krank. Er hat irgendein anderes Problem. Da ich gerade bei einem Freund hier in der NÃ¤he war, dachte ich mir, ich schau mal kurz nach ihm. Vielleicht sollte ich mal mit ihm reden. Ist er in seinem Zimmer?"  
  
"Ja, ist er. Aber ein Problem? Was fÃ¼r ein..."  
  
"Danke!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten ging Matt an seiner Mutter vorbei, direkt zu TKs Zimmer. Doch auf sein Klopfen kam keine Antwort. Also Ã¶ffnete er die TÃ¼r einen Spalt breit.  
  
Er fragte leise: "TK?"  
  
"Wahrscheinlich schlÃ¤ft er schon!" rief seine Mutter, die immer noch an der WohnungstÃ¼r stand.  
  
Matt trat jetzt ins Zimmer ein. Seine Mutter schien recht zu haben, TK lag in seinem Bett unter Decke zusammengerollt.  
  
Auf dem leeren Schreibtisch brannte noch eine Lampe. Matt schaltete sie aus und verlieÃŸ das Zimmer wieder. Bevor er die TÃ¼r schloss, schaute er nochmal TK an. Dieser hatte ein zufriedenes LÃ¤cheln im Gesicht, so als hÃ¤tte er die LÃ¶sung seiner Probleme gefunden.  
  
"Gute Nacht, TK!" Mit diesen Worten schloss er die TÃ¼r hinter sich.  
  
ENDE  
  
---  
  
So, wie findet ihr die Geschichte? Kritik und Lob bitte an:  
  
DarkMoldo@web.de 


End file.
